Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to organization of objects and connections in a diagram.
There are a number of approaches that allow users to create a diagram of multiple, interconnected objects. Some conventional approaches include standard canvas and palette design patterns. However, these current approaches have a number of drawbacks. For example, initially the canvas is blank, thereby providing no guidance on where the user should begin. Also, the relationship between two different types of objects may be not apparent. Additionally, with these conventional approaches, a user may need to attempt to create a connection between two objects to see if a connection is even possible. The creating of the connection between two objects may be a separate step. Also with these conventional approaches, the canvas may be free form, thereby making the diagrams difficult to read because only the object icons provide visual distinction between different types of objects.